


漁火

by E1945



Category: APH - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E1945/pseuds/E1945





	漁火

國設，估計是很OOC的那種，而且或許會有各種敏感neta。  
港+耀，如果有CP的話，大概是港耀吧，雖然好像並不怎麼合襯…  
想到什麼就寫什麼了，不會寫太白，反正寫得爛就不管這麼多了，又不打tag。無聊的產物而已，莫較真。無聊的產物而已，莫較真。無聊的產物而已，莫較真。

王耀坐在觀眾席前排凝望著台上的唱戲的伶人，聚精會神地欣賞著這門歷史悠久的藝術，至少裝作十分專注。  
鑼鼓鏘鏘的聲音不絕於耳，古箏，二胡，揚琴的配樂加上他聽不明白的唱詞，讓他有點不是很自在。他不知道已經坐在這裡多久了，也許是幾十分鐘，也許不止，有可能是一個多兩個鐘頭了。  
從這幕劇開始就一直不停地在撒著金彩的花瓣，配著絕美的燈光，紛紛揚揚落在一旁的假柳蔭下。台上放著花燭和酒杯，旦和生一襲婚裝，鳳冠上的明珠閃映花黃，釵飾隨著動作顫動。  
他稍微挪了下身體，又偷偷看了兩旁。人不多，而且來聽劇的都是中老年人居多，但是都很投入。

「後生仔也來看戲？」在開場之前，他右側的老太笑著問他。  
他尷尬地點了點頭。不是不喜歡，戲劇於他很熟悉……但也有像這種特殊一點的，很陌生。

待到新郎將砒霜灑入酒中遞給新娘的時候，她忽然小聲嗚咽起來。  
或許是老年人的情感特別容易受到這些牽引？至少他腦裡一直開著小差過了大半場，聽不懂唱詞，也大概明白是個悲劇，至於劇情，倒像是很熟悉，但是似乎已經太久了，記不清了。他依舊每隔不久就看一下手錶。  
最後儷影雙喪含樟樹下，她早已淚流滿面。  
幕布拉上的時候，台下的燈光亮了，觀眾逐漸散去，他也開始鬆了一口氣，而她身旁的老太仍然僵坐著，用紙巾擦著臉。  
「是不是不感興趣？」白雪滿頭，但是仍然一副很有精神的樣子。  
「有點聽不太懂，第一次。」王耀撓著頭。  
老太打量了下他，穿得很休閒，雙手也沒有拿劇場派發的宣傳單。  
「你肯定是陪人來的吧？還是等人？」  
「嗯。但其實我很感興趣，那是個怎麼樣的故事？」王耀笑著問。  
老太把手裡的宣傳單塞給他，站起身離開，嘴裡還喃喃在說：「這生角演得真是好啊……」  
王耀朝著她的背影說，  
「——演生角的是，是我弟弟。」  
他看了一眼手裡的宣傳單張，演員名錄上的「長平公主」和「周世顯」讓他恍然大悟。

「喂？嘉龍？」衫袋裡的手機忽然震起來。  
「在門口碰頭吧？」  
「好，門口見。」  
王耀回想過那個差不多三百多年以前的一個故事，他回過神來，舞台上幕外金彩的碎屑已然全部變成了蒼白的陰司紙。

「我不知道原來你還喜歡這個。」王耀費力地想跟王嘉龍保持同樣步速，他習慣了不緊不慢的步子太久了。  
「為什麼不喜歡？這是我家的文化。再說了，你以前不是也會去聽京劇嗎？」王嘉龍把手從褲袋抽出，拉了他的手一把。  
「哎呀，這些明明我這種老人才喜歡的，完全不像是十來歲的小夥子的愛好嘛。」  
王嘉龍走著走著停了下來，表情有點微妙，他正面看了王耀一下後微微頷首。  
「先生記錯了。不是十幾二十歲，我已經一百多差不多兩百歲了。」  
王嘉龍話落，江風停了下來，樹葉也不再颯響。

那是潛意識裡面一直以來的一個印象，會在不經意間就這樣將早已默認的事情說出來。  
「哎，看我這腦袋，人上了年紀容易記錯事情。那，那也是年輕人。」王耀只覺從他到這片土地之後就一直沒休止過的尷尬，他試圖在對方面前將稍微嚴肅的話題支開：「剛才和你對唱的女角唱得真好，也是粵劇名伶嗎？」  
「不，她是個普通的女歌手。」王嘉龍重新拉著他的手往前走：「其實我早就叫你晚點再來，坐在那裡聽完全不感興趣的劇，很無聊的。」  
「這部劇很出名嗎？」  
剛才還在台上穿著戲服兢兢業業樣子和現在的襯衫加休閒褲大相徑庭，或許每個地方都是這樣的，有不休止地建設的高樓大廈，也有玻璃幕墻背後古色古風的騎樓。  
想起北京喧鬧的西單和胡同，想起上海繁華的外灘和弄堂。  
「很出名。能寫出這樣句句泣淚的詞就只有唐一人了。」  
「那他還寫過什麼？」  
「寫過紫釵，寫過牡丹亭，寫過……很多很多。」王嘉龍深思著：「可惜天妒英才。」  
「他最後怎麼了？」  
「他和他的師父都是鬼才。他英年早逝後，他師父無法接受事實，也變得瘋瘋癲癲。」  
煮鶴焚琴，悽愴江潭。

泉台上再設新房，地府陰司裡再覓那平陽門巷。那張宣傳單張後面有幾句唱詞，王耀有認真看過一下，和那些劇中被他忽略過的畫面拼湊在一起，一句「地老天荒」，一句「情鳳永配痴凰」，朱徽娖的百花冠，周世顯的駙馬珈，在那個情人終於得以眷屬的晚上卻全部成為縞素一片。彼時朱由檢說：「汝何故生我家。」歷經過大半生劫難的同命鳥棲於連理枝上，花燭落淚，落陽一片，夕照無涯。  
「真是位很讓人佩服的才子。」王耀點點頭。  
「當然，這裡絕對不是什麼『文化沙漠』。」  
「是是是，」王耀附和著：「而且這裡還很多很有才能的人，從以前到現在都是，對不對？」

那個以前，是從二戰開始。  
王嘉龍和很多人一樣，在他眼中都屬於「孩子」等級的年紀。每每他們在交談中，他卻不像其他「小孩」一樣用一副索要糖果一樣的口對自己說話，會有意無意去強調一些觀點，不知是意在提醒，還是單純闡述。  
——他大概是「不需要」糖果的。王耀想。

「是一百多兩百歲，不是十幾二十歲。」  
那段在伶仃洋上發生過的經歷，一點都不愉快。  
有些戰爭是為了領土，大多數屬於這種，像沙俄，像日本。而有些很奇怪，至少在王耀的概念中很奇怪，他們要他們自己的通商利益，不要大片大片的土地，而這樣的要求似乎也讓清廷疑惑，由此產生一種「可以一談」的想法。  
從那紙條約開始，這個小漁村正式開埠，星點的漁火在曾經的小島外的海面上熄滅。

 

不如不見  
大概木有CP了，這樣的感情沒辦法構成真-CP。  
硬要說有傾向的話大概是港中和米日……啊唔其實想寫米中Orz  
讓我發一次刀吧（捂臉////段子向，我也不知道寫的什麼亂七八糟的什麼東西……

這個城市從來不下雪。  
從上個月底開始，周街的商舖已經陸續開始為聖誕節裝飾店面，小燈泡在綠色的聖誕樹上靜靜地閃爍，彩帶繫著金色的鈴鐺掛在門口，每當客人推開門的時候鈴鐺即興奮地發出聲響。  
王耀往車窗上哈了口氣，用手在霧濕的玻璃上擦了擦，雨水依舊絡繹不絕地打落在外邊。聽到車上機械的女音報站後，他冒著雨衝到樓底，冷雨滲到髮隙間，凍得他不由得打了個顫。  
沒有帶傘的習慣，真糟糕。  
他反復看著手錶，無聊地在幾尺地方踱來踱去，說不上是滂沱大雨，但是連綿不斷的雨卻完全沒有變小的傾向。白領們的皮鞋踏過水窪，褲腳被濺起的水花打濕。王耀猜測他們的腳踝是否已經被凍到活動困難。  
北國早已一片銀裝素裹，樹枝上都吊著好看的冰掛，松樹上都掛滿了雪絨，小孩子們每日開心地在雪地上玩耍，那是一個白茫茫，纖塵不染的世界，過了這樣的冬天之後，待冰雪融化，新芽便會重新抽出來。  
相反這個地方沒有分明的落葉時分，即使到了最為冰冷的時候，樹上依然滿是葉子，灌木和草地仍舊是翠綠一片。若說沒有冬天，似乎也不合適，就像在這個氣溫的時候，雨水趕走了陽光，濕冷的天氣讓人頭痛不已。  
王耀似乎在約會中習慣等待，沉沉靜靜地等，一般情況下不會特意去催，除非是對方前一晚因為倒時差或者因為打遊戲為了通關沒日沒夜地忘記了睡覺。  
衫袋的手機震動了起來，接通後王耀還未開口，對方就有點急地問：「你在哪裡？」  
王耀抬頭看了看周圍，按著路牌的上邊的漢字報了地名。  
電話那邊的人陷入了一刻沉默，隨後回道：「我會很快到，再等等。」  
街上車水馬龍的燈光似是為這個節日助慶，巴士站人們慢慢排成了長龍，有人也跟自己一樣，沒有雨遮，用公文包頂在頭頂作無謂的垂死掙扎，背後商店播著柔曼的歌，歌詞也被雨淋透，聽到心裡冷冰冰的。  
王耀又看了下手錶：「很快就到」這樣的話適用於一切毫無時間觀念的人，但是他覺得對方只是單純出於安慰性的心理才說出的，跟某人不一樣。  
他拿出手機習慣性只摁了個「1」就快捷撥出，熒幕上顯示出的號碼讓他0.1秒後反應過來後便即刻掛斷——幸好來得及在接通之前。受到刺激後心跳不斷加速，他低下頭，把手機按在胸口大口大口呼著氣。  
樹影間隙入邊雨滴折射出晶瑩的光點，惹得紫紅的花瓣不斷顫動。歌手的聲線在夜晚變得沙啞沉舊，無法再在雨中在掀起愛浪。他還未來得及把之前留下的痕跡通通處理得一乾二淨。  
「耀。」一雙溫暖的手輕輕搭到他肩膀：「怎麼了？」  
王耀回過神來，整理好心情，笑著說：「沒什麼，站太久有點兒冷。」  
對方撓撓後腦：「嗯，我也後悔讓你報地名了，這條路有三四公里長。」  
又是那個熟悉的小動作……  
每次那個人一臉傻笑撓著頭還信誓旦旦地說「對不起對不起我錯了下次絕對不遲到！」  
「很冷嗎？」  
王耀木訥半天，隨即被擁入對方懷中才反應過來。  
「抱歉，久等了，有點事情沒有處理完……是不是很冷？」  
雙手被捂在對方掌心。  
「這條路竟然這麼長……你怎麼不早說。」王耀揉著他一頭黑髮：「不過這裡冷的方式真的有點出乎我意料啊……」  
「是吧？又濕又冷的……」王嘉龍抬了抬眼：「紫荊卻還開了滿樹。」  
王嘉龍牽起他的手，放到自己的衫袋裡邊，冰凍的手被溫暖包圍：「聖誕快樂。」  
「來你家過聖誕，果然很有氣氛。」王耀跟他並肩走著。  
「那當然……很多人都喜歡來我家過聖誕……」王嘉龍微笑著：「我也說不上是什麼原因，應該不止是什麼『歷史遺留』以及最重要的聖誕節大sale？」  
「咳咳……嗯。」他又聽到了那句對方無意提及到的「歷史遺留」。  
「沒關係，你家總有一天也會過聖誕節的，到時候我再去你家和你過好了。」王嘉龍自信地說。  
王耀側過臉，看著馬路上被雨水打濕的街燈，溫暖的燈光就要被冷雨凍成冰花。  
這句話有人曾經也對他講過，在同一個節日，對方遞給他一條大圍巾，還大大咧咧地囔著「你家也總會有過聖誕節的一天！到時候你帶我去看最大的那棵聖誕樹，然後把國債放在聖誕樹下邊的禮物盒裡。」  
然後阿爾弗雷德牽起他的手放進了自己的衫袋。  
那隻手寬大，溫暖……  
他倏地把自己的手從王嘉龍的口袋裡抽出，滿眼的難解。  
「怎麼了？」王嘉龍疑惑地看著他。  
他搖搖頭，猶豫著又去拉對方的手，只是沒有再被放進口袋。牽緊的一雙手沒過多久就被風吹冷，沒人在意，他自覺簡單的動作自己做起來無比的生疏，想到這裡，他不由得再緊緊地握住王嘉龍的手。  
他陪王嘉龍回到住處，等他先換一身衣服。  
無論是客廳還是房間周處都是乾淨整潔的佈局，東西從不亂丟，就連放在衣簍裡邊要洗的衣服都疊得整整齊齊。  
書架上擺著好些書，英文書，亞瑟家的作者居多，不止是文學，政治時政什麼方面的都有。  
該死的「歷史遺留」。  
不過跟某人還真是不一樣。他想起了阿爾弗雷德的家，——無論是在哪裡的家，都一樣，衣服亂丟，聽過的CD從不放回去，吃到一半的薯片就丟在桌面連封口都懶得夾住，搭在凳子上桌子上的乾淨衣服和臟衣服早已經分不清楚。  
那時候自己總是一半罵著他一邊幫他收拾，而那個混蛋就還一直笑嘻嘻地在梳化上啃漢堡，然後等自己說完了，還要來一句：「耀，要喝可樂嗎？」  
回憶從腦裡邊蔓延到嘴角，等到他反應過來自己有在傻笑的時候，王嘉龍已經換好衣服出來了。

朦朧的雨，霧鎖江面，燈光都氤氳在霧氣中。  
「漂亮。」王耀喜歡這樣的夜色，就算下雨，也沒有減色一毫。  
「從很久以前就這麼，漂亮。」王嘉龍牽著他的手，帶著一種固執：「那時候你上司還說我家深受資本主義荼毒，黑道橫行，是世界上自殺率最高的地方……」  
「現在是現在了。」王耀笑著：「如果你對有些事情還在意的話，不如來認真談談？」  
「過節不談。」王嘉龍伸手把他的額髮挽起。  
王耀拉著他往回走，一轉過身，他看見迎面走來的兩個人，他下意識地鬆開了王嘉龍的手。  
而很戲劇性的，對面那個金髮男人看到他之後，也像條件反射一樣甩開了旁人的手，可惜，那兩個人還圍著同一條圍巾。  
王嘉龍怔住了，完全沒有料到出來閒逛也能撞上不速之客，想來自己也沒有收到一些風聲，他又重新拉住王耀的手，大方地走到他們面前：「瓊斯先生，本田先生，怎麼來之前沒有先知會一聲呢，招呼不到，還請原諒。」  
「只是來過個節。」阿爾弗雷德有點尷尬。  
王耀裝作不經意地看著一旁，他不想看見阿爾弗雷德，不料他真的看見了，而且對方還和本田在一起，該說什麼？真是夠大的整蠱。  
真是應驗了一句「大家都喜歡到這裡來過聖誕。」  
不過石屎森林，就不能乖乖呆在自己家裡過聖誕嗎。  
「耀，我沒想到你也會來這裡過聖誕。」阿爾弗雷德的語氣沒什麼起伏，說這句話的時候他又順勢拉起本田菊的手。  
然後放到他自己的衫袋裡。

王耀想起來，他們已經結束了，很真實。  
他忘了嘉龍是怎樣客套地跟他們聊了一陣然後分別離開的，包括他現在躺在酒店的床上，呆呆地看著天花板，15分鐘之後，他穿上一件大衣就下到街上，漫無目的地在人生地不熟的地方散著步。  
直到似乎終於走到了街道的最盡頭，再過去一點可能就是別的世界。  
那一刻他很想回家。  
「雖然我們大半個地球的距離有點遠，但是事實上我覺得我們的心是很近的。」以前阿爾弗雷德這樣對他講過。  
直到了現在，他們明明可以很輕易就見面……可是王耀不想，阿爾弗雷德也不想。  
王耀佇立在一個路邊彈著吉他唱歌的人面前，沒有聽眾，但他仍然唱得很投入。王耀想，那是他自己的一個世界，不會受到別人的干擾。  
人如天上的明月，是不可擁有。  
但我的心每分每刻仍然被他佔有，他似這月兒仍然是不開口。

他忽然哭了，清算自己的無恥，他想抽煙，但是口袋的煙已經全部被雨水打濕。佛門中說一個人悟道有三階段：「勘破、放下、自在。」若不能放下，怎可得自在。  
在此半個鐘頭前，王嘉龍緊摟著跟木頭一樣僵硬的他，嘗試去接吻。  
後來他被鬆開了，他不敢去直視對方的眼睛。  
「和我接吻是不是沒有感覺？」王嘉龍低聲問。  
他連自己當時是點頭抑或搖頭都記不清楚。  
「如果你有天能夠忘記過去，記得來找我。」  
王耀的印象中最後只剩下王嘉龍漸去的背影，他不愛他，反之也是一樣。  
只是除了一個人，只有一個人，令他想拋棄過所有，而到他身邊純粹地在一起，無論做什麼都好，都能和他在一起。儘管他不知道如何才能彌補他們未曾相遇之前的空白，或許是用以後的一生去彌補，直到世界的盡頭。  
而王耀對除他以外的其他人，無論再怎麼練習也追不回來那種感覺。阿爾弗雷德成了他心頭上一把生鏽的鎖，就連鑰匙也折斷在他不願回顧的記憶裡。那麼他跟本田呢？看起來倒是比自己顯得自在多了。原來裝作不著緊也是沒用的，他可以對所有人所有事漠不關心，唯獨是聽到有關阿爾的消息時候便不知不覺地去留意。

他從濕噠噠的外套口袋掏出一個東西，是一個鏈墜。  
那是阿爾弗雷德在某一年的聖誕節時候送給他的一個黑貓頭鏈墜，貓的左眼是紺藍的琉璃，右眼是暖黃的琥珀。  
那時候他們還在一起，不知死活地頂著上司的壓力在一起，回憶滿溢了出來，他用力地把鏈墜扔到江裡，雨這麼大，霧這麼濃，他已經看不清它的去向。  
這個世界並沒有什麼永遠不可以放下的東西，所有的一切都會勘破，然後再放下。  
痛楚從指頭纏繞到心裡。

「你去找他了嗎？」本田菊看著阿爾弗雷德淋濕了一身。  
「見到了，」阿爾弗雷德脫下濕衣服：「我想他現在應該很好。」  
「只要你告訴他你也很好。」  
或許他和王耀就這樣一直不即不離不揪不睬不明不白，倒  
不如，不見。

—Fin—


End file.
